


two of us (riding nowhere)

by alesford



Series: our family of choice [23]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesford/pseuds/alesford
Summary: Nicole and Waverly are nervous about possibly taking on the responsibility of a child. Both of them share fears and anxieties. If only the two of themactuallytalked to each other about them.ORNeither Nicole nor Waverly wants to worry the other, so they play a broken record for a couple of their friends.





	two of us (riding nowhere)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vinotini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinotini/gifts).



> No, I have not meant to fall off the face of the Earth. I've been fiddling with other fics and have been managing some life things, but I think stuff is back on track now. Anyways... for NaNoWriMo, my goal is to write something for 'our family of choice' every day of November. It may or may not happen, and if it does, I can't promise that everything will be quality of even of any great length.
> 
> But I am here, and I do remember and adore you all. Thank you for keeping on this ride with me.
> 
> And to Vinotini, these stories will keep coming as long as the plot bunnies continue to propagate.

**two of us (riding nowhere)**

_you and I have memories_   
_longer than the road_   
_that stretches out ahead_   
_\- 'two of us' by the beatles_

 

“Waverly, do think about your concerns in the context of your relationship with Miss Haught.”

Doc’s mustache twitches and the cigarillo between his lips wiggles just a little bit. It’s unlit. Waverly knows that he has been trying to cut back on his tobacco consumption since Alice came back into their lives. ‘ _ He read about secondhand smoke on  _ The Wikipedia,’ Wynonna had told her when she asked.

Right now, Waverly thinks that she could really use a cigarette. Not that she smokes. Or has ever smoked. It isn’t great for singing or dancing or really life in general.

She groans, leaning forward so her forehead presses against the top of the bar. The wood is cold and still clean, waiting to be awash with cheap beer and spittle come opening time in a few hours.

“You’re right, Doc. I know you’re right, but what if—”

There’s a soft  _ clunk _ of a bottle on the bar and she turns her head to see the nine year Varmint that Doc set down, two glasses still in hand. “No more  _ what if.  _ I believe I have heard it all and then some from you this afternoon.”

“But what if—”

“What if Nicole has a change of heart? What if you are not ready to be a parent? What if you are not a good mother?” Doc raises an eyebrow questioningly as finishes listing off only a few of the many unfortunate scenarios that Waverly has concocted in her mind. He shakes his head, placing the glasses on the bar and pouring a generous glug of whiskey into each. He slides one towards the hand Waverly has on the bar, and she reaches for it like a lifeline, but she doesn’t lift her head to throw it back for liquid courage.

Waverly sits upright on her stool, bringing both hands to cradle the glass upon the bar. Her eyes stay downcast. “ _ What if  _ I don’t know how to be a good parent, Doc?” she whispers. She says is softly, like a breath that she’s afraid to exhale, like a secret truth that she’s terrified to bring into the light of day. “What if, after Daddy and Mama, I  _ can’t  _ be good at it?”

Doc huffs. He gently cuffs her on the chin, encouraging her to meet his gaze. “Waverly Earp,” he murmurs, quietly, patiently. “When has there ever been something at which you have not found a way to excel? You and Nicole will be marvelous parents, I assure you.”

  
Waverly exhales.

She closes her eyes and nods once and then another time for good measure. “You’re right. I know you’re right.”

“I am indeed,” he says with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. “Now, go find Miss Haught and discuss your concerns with her. I am sure that she will come to the same conclusion as I have, and I am certain that her opinion will be more comforting than my own.”

Waverly finds his hand with her own. “Your opinion is important to me, Doc. Do you remember when we first met at Shorty’s? I told you that I had a good feeling about you. You’re a good one, John Henry.”

He smiles at her, warm and affectionate. “Thank you, Waverly. Now I do believe you were on your way to find our newly elected sheriff.”

 

-

 

One step, two step, three step, pivot. One step, two step, three step, pivot.

  
“For the last time, Nicole, have you talked to Waverly about all of this?” Dolls squeezes the bridge of his nose, eyes closed and tension building in his shoulders.

“I told you that I don’t want her to think that I’m not all in. Because I am. I’m so in, Dolls, but—”

  
One step, two step, three step, pivot. One step, two step, three step, pivot.

  
“But you’re concerned about your ability to care for a child, especially one that may have suffered some sort of traumatic event or separation from his or her parents.”

  
One step, two step, stop.

  
“Exactly!”

Dolls sighs. “We’ve been through this already, Haught.” The steps start up again. “For the love of all that is good in the world, please stop pacing.” He hears the old office chair squeak and looks up to see Nicole slouched behind the desk. “Thank you.”

“It’s a valid concern, Dolls.”

“And one that is entirely unfounded. I have seen you with Alice. You’re a natural when it comes to kids.”

Nicole shakes her head, crossing her arms over her chest. “Alice isn’t a foster kid. Plus, she’s already family.”

“Whatever child you bring into your home will be family too, Haught. Not to mention I’ve seen you with other kids around town. You’re good with them. You’ll be a good parent.”

“But it isn’t as if I have a shining example of good parenting to look to for guidance. What parents leave their kid in a town called Purgatory after a massacre in the woods? My family was never great at the whole caring thing, Dolls.”

He clicks his tongue against the back of his teeth. “The family we learn from doesn’t have to be the family we grew up with. Your parents were… less than exemplary at parenting, but they did care for you, and now you have more than just them.”

“You’re right. I know you’re right,” Nicole sighs.

He leans back into his own chair as his mouth pulls into a cheeky grin. “I am always right, Sheriff Haught.”

Nicole scoffs and rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “Sure, Xavier. Whatever you say.”

“In all seriousness, Nicole… you have me. You have Jeremy and Doc and Wynonna. Gus, too, when she’s in town. Most important, you have Waverly. You aren’t alone in this.”

“I know, and I know that I should talk to Waverly.”

Dolls claps the palms of his hands against his legs and stands from the sofa on which he’d taken refuge. “You do that.”

He’s halfway out the door when he hears Nicole say, “Thank you for listening, Dolls.”

He smiles at her, caring and bright. “Any time, Nicole.”

 

-

 

Wynonna takes a seat on the stool between Doc and Dolls at the bar, beaming happily at the bottle of beer already waiting for her on the counter.

“So,” she starts, sparing a glance at each of them. “Did you finally convince those two idiots to talk to each other?”

Both of the men gesture with their own drinks towards the corner booth where Waverly and Nicole are tucked together, heads close and hands tangled together on top of the table.

Wynonna nods in satisfaction. “Well played, gentleman.”

The glass bottles clink together in celebration of a job well done.

“Idiots in love are the worst.”

 

 


End file.
